


An Unpleasant Visit

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: During "Ties of Blood and Water," Garak gets two unwanted visitors to his shop.





	

Garak looked up from his padd, slightly annoyed at having to interrupt his design process for a Tellarite’s ceremonial suit, especially when he saw who it was who had walked into his shop. Still, this was certainly an interesting person, from everything he’d heard.

 He smiled and stood in greeting. “Hello, please look around. I hope the station has been accommodating to such a dignitary.”

 “It has,” replied Weyoun. “Everyone has been quite welcoming.” He glanced around at the clothing on display.

 Garak watched the Vorta as he walked around to get closer looks at the clothes, tilting his head as he studied them. So this was Dukat’s Dominion advisor. He supposed he was fortunate that Dukat himself hadn’t seen fit to bother him during their trip to the station to deal with a dying former Cardassian politician.

 Garak refolded some cloth samples to give his hands something to do. “Looking for anything in particular?”

 “No… simply exploring aesthetics. We don’t really have a sense of it ourselves.”

 “Oh? That is fascinating.” Garak gave Weyoun’s outfit a quick once-over. “For a people without it, your sense of style isn’t so bad.”

 Weyoun chuckled. “I’ll be sure to pass on the compliment.”

 “I must ask, what brings you to this station?”

 “Simply a matter of bringing an ex-patriot home.”

 “And that requires the leader of Cardassia and his top advisor from the Dominion?”

 Weyoun shrugged. “He’s important enough to require our attention.” He turned from the rack he was currently engrossed in. “Garak’s Clothiers… You’re Elim Garak?”

 That was of no surprise that the Vorta knew his name. No doubt Dukat had told him. “Yes, at your service, if you require my tailoring services.”

 “Of course.” Weyoun sighed. “Since you are Elim Garak… I must express my apologies.”

 Garak’s brow ridges rose. Now this was unexpected. “Apologize? I was not aware you’d done anything to harm me.”

 “For your… treatment at one of our internment camps. There was no reason for you to be purposely kept there when your fellow Cardassians were allowed to go home. A mistake, I assure you.”

 Garak kept his face neutral. “Of course. Although I was under the impression that it was your newest friend Dukat who wanted me kept there.”

 “An unpleasant business that I hope will be avoided from being repeated in the future,” Weyoun replied with a slight bow, avoiding the accusation.

 Garak returned the bow. “That is all I can ask. I accept the apology.” With the quiet of the Vorta, Garak took that as the end of the conversation, and sat back at the table to look over his suit design so far. He glanced up to note that Weyoun had gone back to studying the clothing on display.

 As much as Garak wanted to attempt to get more information from the Dominion diplomat, and the Vorta gave off the air of a very well-trained diplomat indeed, he knew this was not the time to be more than he appeared- a simple tailor.

 The quiet was interrupted by someone who was most definitely not wanted. “There you are! What would possess you to wander the promenade without me?” Dukat’s gaze immediately went from the Vorta to Garak. “Especially into here.”

 Garak bit back the impulse to insult Dukat in return. Watching them interact would be a better way to get information.

 “I was simply curious. No need to panic.”

 “I was not panicking. I am simply concerned for your well-being while we’re here.”

 “I doubt anyone would attempt to kill me. You, on the other hand…”

 Dukat waved his hand dismissively. Then he focused back to Garak. “What are you smirking at, tailor?”

 “Oh, nothing at all. I am only observing a part of the new Cardassian government,” Garak replied, keeping his pleasant smile.

 Dukat laughed. “This is the closest you will get to observing anything to do with the new government, or any Cardassian government.”

 Garak looked down to his padd to seem uninterested. “At this time, that can only be a positive.” As he expected, the other Cardassian strode up to him.

 “And what exactly do you mean by that?”

 Garak shrugged, and reached out to grab a fabric sample. “Why would I, or anyone, wish to go back there with you in charge?”

 Dukat slammed his hand down on top of Garak’s holding the fabric. He leaned in close. “The opinion of an exiled tailor holds very little meaning.”

 Garak raised his brow ridge. “Then why the outburst, if I matter so little?”

 “Gentlemen, please,” Weyoun said, stepping toward them. “There is no need for such hostility.”

 “Stay out of this,” Dukat warned the Vorta. “He and I have… history.”

 Garak pulled his hand from underneath Dukat’s. “So, what have you told your friend about me?” Garak stood and turned to Weyoun. “He does have a habit of overstating the importance of things, such as myself, for instance.”

 Dukat stepped in close again. “And what makes you think I told him anything about your worthless hide?”

 Garak tilted his chin up, meeting Dukat’s eyes. “If I am so worthless, then why purposely keep me in that internment camp?”

 “You know very well why,” Dukat sneered.

 “Now, Dukat, we’re not here to antagonize anyone,” Weyoun reminded.

 “That’s really all he’s good at,” Garak responded, though he kept his gaze steady on the other Cardassian. “You have a lot of work to train that out of him.”

 Weyoun sighed, and Garak got the sense this was a topic the two men had already been discussing. Public image would be very important to keep this new alliance, and the Vorta already seemed to know changing Dukat’s for the positive would be a huge task.

 “Think that’s funny, do you?” Dukat said through clenched teeth to Garak.

 Garak shrugged and casually looked down to the work table. Why not do a small part in making that more difficult? “Have you seen Ziyal since you’ve arrived? I’m certain she has much to say to you.”

 As expected, Dukat’s reaction was angry and immediate. He seized Garak by the collar of his tunic, swept one of his legs out from under him with by the ankle, and turned him until he fell back onto the table. Dukat didn’t release his hold, pushing him along the table until Garak’s legs dangled off the edge. Folded fabric fell off the other side. Garak was glad it wasn’t a balcony this time.

 “Gentlemen, please!” Weyoun rushed forward.

 “Stay out of this!” Dukat hissed to the Vorta, though he kept his steely gaze on the Cardassian below him. Dukat bent over until their noses were nearly touching. “And what would you know about what my daughter has to say?” He pressed all of his strength down to prevent Garak from getting up.  

 Weyoun placed a firm hand on Dukat’s shoulder. “Whatever petty argument-“

 Dukat growled and shrugged the hand off. “I assure you, this is not a simple-“

 The sound of the shop door opening and a clearing throat made Weyoun and Dukat look up. Garak couldn’t see from his position on the table, but only had to wait a second to know who it was.

 “I have a fitting appointment,” Julian said calmly. “I have a busy schedule and would hate for it to be delayed.”

 “The good doctor is a busy man,” Garak agreed, still pinned down.

 Weyoun’s hand once again landed on Dukat’s shoulder. “Let him up, before you cause a bigger scene.”

 With a snort, Dukat released his grasp and straightened up, taking a few steps away. He looked at Julian with a suspicious expression. “How convenient that you’d have a tailoring appointment at this moment.”

 “Yes, isn’t it?” Julian kept his expression neutral. He strode over to Garak, who had slid off the table and was brushing his hair back with his fingers. “Are you alright?”

 “Oh, it’s nothing to worry yourself over, Doctor. No harm done.”

 “Good,” Julian coolly regarded Dukat. “I would hate to have to call security on the Dominion representatives.”

 “I must apologize, usually he is not so… hot-headed.” Weyoun slightly bowed his head.

 “Then I’m afraid you don’t know your new friend at all,” Garak responded.

 “Why you-“ Dukat surged forward.

 Julian didn’t hesitate to move in front of Garak, just as Weyoun grabbed Dukat’s arm.

 “There is no need for further violence,” Weyoun insisted.

 It took Dukat a moment of staring down Julian, who didn’t back down in the slightest, before he relented. “No, I suppose not.” His eyes flickered to Garak. “But next time, you might not have your precious doctor to help you.” He did a quick turn and headed for the door.

 When Weyoun didn’t immediately follow, instead staring at the Human and Cardassian, Garak slightly pushed Julian to the side. “Is there a way I can be of more service?”

 Dukat impatiently turned back. “Weyoun, let’s go.”

 “Hold on a moment.” The Vorta’s eyes looked them up and down. “I see… would you mind a demonstration?”

 Garak and Julian glanced to each other for a second.

 “I have a fascination with interspecies mating habits. I would love to learn about-“

 “Now, Weyoun. I’d rather not see any such… display,” Dukat insisted.

 “Ah, perhaps another time, then.” Weyoun bowed and followed Dukat out the door.

 Julian waited until the door had closed to say, “One look and he figured us out?”

 “Rather perceptive, I agree. It must be quite the advantage in his work. Or perhaps Dukat had told him.”

 With a sigh, Julian turned to his partner. “I thought I told you to leave Dukat alone while he's here.”

 “Leave him alone? Need I remind you whose shop we’re in? He came in here. I am entirely blameless.”

 “Entirely blameless?” Julian couldn’t help an amused smile. “Somehow I doubt that.”

 “Alright, perhaps not entirely. My point still stands.” Garak blew out a breath, seeing Dukat and Weyoun through the door, standing across the way and talking, though their gazes were still on them. “They’re watching us.”

 “Do you have anything for me to try on, for my ‘fitting appointment’?”

 “Perhaps Weyoun won’t be satisfied until he sees a ‘demonstration’ from us.”

 Julian fixed a raised-brow glare on the Cardassian. Then he shook his head with a chuckle. “Well, perhaps if you give me something to try on, we could have a private demonstration in the changing room.”

 Garak’s eyes lit up. “What a great idea.” He quickly located a suit jacket and handed it to the doctor, gesturing to the curtained changing room.

 “But only for a few minutes. I really do have to be back at work soon.”

 “Of course.” Garak held open the curtain, then let it close behind Julian. He turned to look out of the door again, smiling that Weyoun and Dukat had left. “It shouldn’t take me long to show you some gratitude for rescuing me.”


End file.
